


What he shouldn't want

by Multifangirl69



Series: The sins of Spider-man [8]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Just send me straight me to hell, M/M, Tight Spaces, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: The vent scene, but different.





	What he shouldn't want

**Author's Note:**

> Repost, because I'm a dumb fuck  
> This is the first ever part in my 100 Kink collection. I will probably add a second part for this to the collection, because I love this ship.
> 
> If you want to kill me for this, I won't fight you, but at least leave a comment, thx~

Peter should have known Miles wasn't going to listen. Maybe he should have just tied the boy to a tree or something. It definitely seemed like an appealing option when the sound of someone else crawling in the vents reached him.

"Peter!" Miles hissed behind him.

"I told you to stay put," Peter hushed back, groaning as the smaller boy pushed past him. His annoyance turned into faint acceptance as he watched Miles get comfortable under him. Something stirred inside him at the thought of how small the boy was. No muscle, just a lean body fitting perfectly into his arms-

And slowly Peter processed warm flesh pressing against his lower body. Warm flesh that didn't stop wriggling while Miles tried to get a good look at the room below. 

Too much. Too much. Too much!

All the thoughts of how unbelievable adorable Miles is twisted until only the continues mantra kept his mind busy. To pull his attention away from the blood boiling in his crotch, he looked past Miles head and concentrated on the conversation below. The new information was enough to make him forget his position.

"That sounds bad," Miles mumbled, ducking back into the larger body as a reflex when the woman below let her gaze wander. And Peter was right back to his crotch. As if the pressure wasn't already bad enough, now he could really feel Miles plump ass, still too soft through the cheap costume.

"Don't. Move." Peter groaned, fingers straining against the cold metal as the need to touch rushed through him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to touch himself or the slender body underneath him. He decided both when he felt Miles shift again.

A faint glimmer of guilt dimmed the lust building as the boys big eyes stared at him through the mask holes, but the glimmer wasn't enough to really make him feel bad. It only made him move back a little, just enough to make sure Miles couldn't feel his hardening cock.

"Everything okay?" the boy questioned. Too innocent, Peter was a horrible person for getting so excited about this. He could tell himself he just missed his teenager years and how naive he and Mj were back then, but for that he had to ignore the way Miles voice made his cock twitch.

"Yeah," Peter forced out, aware of his strained tone. The conversation below faded into uncomfortable silence. Soon only Miles breathing sung in his ears. He could feel the boys back heaving with every exhale against his chest. The heat radiating through the childrens costume was scorching.

"What do we do now?" Miles quietly asked, shifting again in his position. It was probably getting painfully uncomfortable for the boy. As much as Peter felt bad for him, all his perverted mind could focus on was the pressure on his crotch again when Miles slipped back a little. He also became aware how long it has been since the last time he had sex and oh, the need to touch the body underneath him was becoming impossible to handle.

It would be so easy to just push down Miles pants and grab the plump ass. Feel every curve, the trembling skin covered in sweat while the boy tries to muffle his pretty little noises. Peter could really imagine the tight heat around his cock-

"P-peter?" Miles choked voice made the picture crumble. The deer like eyes stared at him again. Confused. Behind the mask, Peter could also see the faint shimmer of blush on the boys cheeks. There was no way Miles wasn't feeling the hard cock pressing against his ass.

"Don't....Don't say anything...please..." Peter mumbled, taking a deep breath. The heavy taste of salt filled his throat. He was sweating under his suit from both the heat in the vent and the need boiling in his stomach.

Another moment passed. Miles stayed quiet. Peter wasn't sure if he should be thankful or worried, but all he wanted right now was to finally get out this small space and never think about fucking Miles ever again.

He finally dropped down into the empty room, shaking off the burning sensation. With a lot more noise, Miles followed, awkwardly tumbling around the room to wake up his legs. How he stumbled and dropped innocent curses, Peter knew it wasn't going to be easy. 

But maybe, just maybe, luck was finally on his side again, considering the way Miles kept looking at him.


End file.
